User blog:OtakuCrazy'99/Hikaru-kun's "Blog"
Entering the "REALITY BLOG": Hey, guys, I know this is so sudden...But, I really wanted to start another roleplay blog, but this time for LOVE Musume's brother group SECRET Otoko! :P I decided to start off with Hikaru Hoshimoto, best friend of LOVE Musume first generation member Ai Takano and a first generation member and second sub-leader of SECRET Otoko. Like Ai-chan, Hikaru-kun is an Okinawa native; and I also got inspired to make his hometown Ginowan, Okinawa because of the same reason behind Ai's origin. (If you don't know what I mean, please visit my last blog post. :)) Anyways, I really wanted to do this roleplaying blog, so please give me a chance! Here it goes! Hikaru-kun's "Blog": Ah, doomo, minna. I know that I don't sound so thrilled with opening a blog up for SECRET Otoko, but I really am! Trust me! :P I've had a blog before, but I couldn't really catch up with updating it from time to time; so I gave up on that one...But, I guess this blog has given me a second chance to write another one. Anyways, I was surfing around the Hello! Project website when, suddenly, I came across Ai-chan's blog! I felt like a scheming manaiac when I read it, only to find an embarrassing childhood photo of us as school children posted onto it... *sigh* (Ai-chan, you could've at least asked for my permission first before posting it! :P) I probably shouldn't have read it in the first place, though. I blame myself for that! (JK!) Well, she did mention something about our realationship on there, so I will say once again: "We are not a couple, whatsoever!" There, I said it! Like she said, we're just friends, that's all! Although, I do admit, I did have a crush on her once during middle school. But, things have changed since then... *blush* Besides, she would never have felt the same way, anyways... Anyways... Yesterday, I got an early birthday present from Ai-chan. I really cherish it and love it to death! :P She knows my taste in tokusatsu like no one else's business! Especially when it comes to Super Sentai... Ah, Rin-san, why must you be so hot?! (Sorry to Ai-chan; if you are reading this...I think I should be sorry. D:) Well, don't worry, Ai-chan, I will always treasure this present! :D Besides that, I also went around shopping earlier for an early birhday present for Ai-chan; (since we do share the same birthday, after all!) I went to this huge shopping mall and found this Sanrio store with a bunch of Hello Kitty stuffed animals and collectors items! (I know that it must be weird seeing a guy in that kind of store, but aren't most girls into cute things like Hello Kitty? I don't know! If you're a girl, please help me out! :P) Anyways, I found the perfect present for her! ...And it's a collector's item too! ;D I know she'll love it! :D It's a Hello Kitty Okinawan pineapple chain necklace! I can't believe that they made that! Since Ai-chan and I are from Okinawa. Okinawa. Well, after that, I returned home and lay there on my bed; wondering what to do...So, I turned on the T.V. I was shocked, I turned it on at the right moment! They were playing a martial arts movie marathon! :D The movie that they were playing was my favorite! ...The original "The Karate Kid"! Yay! :D Oh, look at the time! I'm late for the tour/ concert dance rehearsal! I better get going! ~See 'Ya!~, Hikaru-kun Please, tell me what you think! Category:Blog posts